Mario and Luigi and the 7 crystal shards saga
by yeetusdatfeetuseverydayusyeeet
Summary: well here's my first shot at something have fun reading it I'll do my best to update
1. starts

Mario and luigi and the legend 7 crystal shards saga! Written by Sean O'Sullivan book 1 of 6

Prologue

Hello Pisano's and residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, oh and the Bean Bean kingdom! It's a 'me Luigi, player two, the green mean machine. Anyway today is a very important day as you should all know. It's the 65th anniversary of the Mushroom Kingdom today. I thought I'd take advantage of this moment to tell you a story. A story about a mustachio man known as Mario (My brother). My brother and I 35 years ago defeated Bowser and set peace all over the Mushroom Kingdom and all other universes out there. Sit tight this is going to take a while and feel free to eat all the popcorn ya'll want but make sure you save some for me! But without further ado here's the story of the legend of the crystal shards


	2. 1

Chapter 1

A blast from the past!

20 years ago...

It was dark and gloomy the night bowser was doomed to fall. With help from Bombet, Goombario, Watt and so many others, Bowser saw his defeat once again. "I'll get you one day brothers no matter what it takes ill come back so power full there will be no turning back for help!" Bowser screamed falling for what seemed as an eternity. "Well congrats Mario but I have feelings that monster will rise again and terrorise us to wits end!" Said Goombario quivering with fear. "Well," Mario said, "he'll have to do it without this stupid stick!" continued Mario snapping the star rod into tiny pieces never to be used again, or so he thought.


	3. 2

Chapter 2

A late wakeup call

20 years later...

"Beep beep beep!" went Luigi's alarm clock. It was 9:30 on a Sunday morning. The sun was shining bright as usual. The grass was a lush shade of green slightly yellowed by the turning of autumn. Leaves fell of trees to then be shot up in the air by the twirling wind. Luigi sat up and wiped his eyes then took a glance at the alarm clock. "Arg slept in again hopefully there's nothing important going on today" said Luigi stretching and sleepily walking over to his calendar. "Sunday the 22nd!" Luigi shouted mouth wide open. "Mama Mia! Were late, Mario MARIO!" Luigi continued running into Mario's room half dressed. Mario sat up with a start and looked around. "What were we ... oh Weegi don't do that what's wrong bro?" said Mario still a bit startled by the abrupt end to his dream. Luigi sat down on the side of Mario's bed looking concerned. "Mario you don't remember it's the 45th anniversary of the Mushroom Kingdom!!!"Said Luigi still shouting. Mario's face changed instantly "oh crumbs, Weegi get dressed and meet me at the door." Mario said jumping out of bed.


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Expected Visitors

Not too far away outside Princess Peach's castle, all the residence of the Mushroom Kingdom were arriving to the ceremony and were greeted by the Princess herself Peach. "Ah the Mario brothers late as usual nothing new there but they have to hurry up I have to shut the gates soon." Peach said looking disappointed. Out from the behind of the Princess a small elderly Toad stuck out his head; it was Toadsworth looking worried "The Mario brothers aren't going to make it at this rate" said Toadsworth looking down. Back outside Mario's house Luigi wearing his flashy green T-shirt and blue overalls. "Mario hurry up were going to be even later then we already are!" said Luigi shouting up the stairs to Mario. All of a sudden the door swung open and almost hit Luigi on the nose." Watch were your swinging that door Mario you startled me!" said Luigi shocked. "Come on Weegi lets 'a' go!" shouted Mario calling Luigi. 5 minutes past and finally the castle was in sight. The streets were filled with flowers and banners congratulating their home in the mushroom kingdom. Mario ran to the little port overlook to take in the amazing view. His daze was shortly irrupted by his brother shouting and waving his arms. "THE PRINCES MARIO!! Stop day dreaming and hurry up the ceremony is almost starting! "Shouted luigi with a troubled expression. The Mario brothers ran down the long street road to be confronted by the princesses guard toads holding spears. "What let us through!" Said Mario. The toads didn't budge. "NO can do Mario and ... luigi I'm sor…"Started toad getting cut off by Mario's mouth screaming, "PRINCESS!" Mario waving his arms to signal the Princess, almost made toad fall over. The Mario bros stormed pass toward the castle gates. Finally she was in sight; they called out. It must have worked as Peach waved back and she greeted the brothers inside. "What took you so long?" asked Peach. "Just living up to name, always late!" said Mario chuckling to himself. "Well you're not wrong there but please be on time next time." said Toadsworth


	5. 4

Chapter 4

The unexpected visitor

About 5 uninterrupted hours into the celebrations, the residence of the Mushroom Kingdom was just tiding up when the sky turned a gloomy shade of grey and all the clouds in the sky turned black. "Huh? By Toadsworth's moustache what happened to the sky?" asked Peach. A light blue lightning bolt hit the centre of the stage." Mama Mia, wait there's something wrong here there's thunder but there's no rain!" Shouted Luigi pointing at the struck stage. All of a sudden a black hole appeared above the stage and Bowser popped out and snatched the Princess and Luigi. "WHAT NO!" shouted Mario reaching out to Peach. "Bwahhahahahaaaaaaaa!" said Bowser roaring, "stupid Mario brothers I can't believe you haven't enforced a attach/defence plan like come on I expect more from such "amazing characters" well I've got the princess and your brother what em come get em!" continued Bowser. The black hole disappeared back into the sky with a bang so loud it shook the ground. "Oh no!" shouted Mario. He was still shocked looked around to see what damage was caused. Mario and the swarm of crowds in the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom investigated, Mario looked in horror lands he once ventured were now in utter ruins Mario began thinking whom could he go to? His brother's whereabouts mystery and were the Princess is. All of a sudden Mario's pocket vibrated it was his Dualscream, as he picked it out he'd realised he had Luigi's overalls instead of his own, he sighed answering E.gadd's call.


	6. 5

Chapter 5

An Ally once forgotten.

"Yello E.gadd." said Mario answering. "Oh it's you my boy it's been to long how's it going?" asked E.gadd. Mario sat down on a piece of debris and answered "DIDNT YOU SEE THAT MASSIVE BLACK HOLE APEAR OUT OF THE SKY!?" asked Mario shouting because he could not believe that E.gadd was asking such a stupid question. "Calm down sunny don't get your overalls in a twist I only meant to a sure you didn't get sucked up into it any way where's luigi I called to tell him about my new invention but your Mario don't you need to be saving the Princess now?" said E.gadd. "The Princess, wait an invention what is it?" asked Mario. "Well sunny this invention might be the answer to your problems, come see me in my lab we'll speak then." said E.gadd. Full of anticipation, Mario shut the Dualscream and started his voyage to E.gadd lab.


	7. 6

Chapter 6

E.gadd lab

After a bit of running, Mario came to Luigi's creepy forgotten mansion he "won" back in 2003. "Wow I can't believe I was sucked into a painting and held prisoner by that blasted King Boo 15 years ago!" Said Mario shocked by how long it's been," it's still creepy doe" continued Mario. Mario looked around to see a familiar looking lab; it was there bright as day. E.gadd's lab. It was a small well lit bunker full of great inventions. Mario walked up to the door and performed his traditional knock. "Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock." Mario played with his knuckle. After couple of seconds, a short almost bald man in a scientist coat and funny clown shoes answered the door. "Ah sunny, come in!" said the short man. Mario was greeted by E.gadd, the Mushroom Kingdoms one and only scientist. E.gadd rushed Mario inside his lab. Mario was amazed on how much science a guy can fit in one room. There were clear test tubes all over the place with transparent tubing attached to the ceiling. "Wow you've really done this place up." Said Mario looking around at all of the pipes." Well that's not the reason I brought you here, come" said E.gadd pointing at a familiar looking machine. "THE ODYSSEY!" shouted Mario running to the red top hat looking machine. The Odyssey stood tall in the only open space in the whole entire lab. It was shiny and a glossy shade of red, it looked amazing! "Impressed sunny well I added some cool new abilities to this flying machine..." E.gadd started.


End file.
